Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker ''is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden and Friends' Storm Adventures crossover movie created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: It's a lifetime event for our team, as they're about to witness the Millennium Comet for seven nights. During that time, Max makes friends with a legendary Pokémon name Jirachi that has the power to grant wishes to people. But when a magician desires to use Jirachi's power to create a Groudon, things get out of hand when the Groudon becomes evil and out of control. Trivia *This is the first Adventure that Ash, Jaden, and Jeffrey go on together. *Botley and Merlock will guest star in this. *The team will use the Elements of Harmony in the battle against Merlock and the evil Groudon. Scenes Team Rocket! *(Suddenly, a metal hand grabs Pikachu and traps him in a glass ball) *Ash: Pikachu!!! *(And a net snares Xion) *Jeffrey: Xion!! *Aqua: My Princess!!!! * DJ: *gasps* * (Team Rocket have Pikachu and Xion in a flying contraption) * Jessie: Now that's magic! * Pikachu: *uses Thunderbolt* * James: Give it up! Your Pika-power won't work in our zap trap! *Xion: Mommy! Daddy! Help! *(Team Rocket tosses off their disguises) *Jessie and James: And now on with the show!!! *Ash: Team Rocket!!! Give me back my Pikachu!!! *Jaden: And give me back my niece RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* RELEASE MY DAUGHTER!!!! *James: Ladies and Gentlemen!!!! *Jessie: For our final trick of the evening, we're going to make all the Pokémon and the key to finishing the χ-blade disappear!!! *(Team Rocket starts to float away with Mightyena and Kirlia in another net) *Team Rocket's Meowth: This is the best part of the whole show!!! *opens the roof of the tent and jumps onto the flying contraption* *Team Rocket: *laughs* * Tammy: Xion! * Team Rocket's Meowth: So who's the clowns now?! * James: You can keep our salary!! * Jessie: We'll take our pay in Pokémon and little girls!!! * May: Oh no!! * Brock: No! Stop them!!! * Bartok: Hang on!!! I'm coming!!! *starts to fly up to Team Rocket* *Xion: Help! *Ash: I'll get 'em!! *Butler: I'll do it! Behold!!! We have one final performance as our encore!! Now Dusclops!! Capitata!!! *Dusclops: *uses an attack on Team Rocket, making them drop Pikachu* *Ash: Pikachu!!! *catches Pikachu* *Bartok: HIYA!!!!! *cuts the rope holding Xion* *Xion: *screams as she falls* *Jesse: I got you, Xion! *jumps up and catches her* *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, Godfather Jesse!! *Jesse: No problem, Xion! *May: *smiles* Way to go Jesse! *kisses him on the lips* *Jesse: *smiles and kisses her back on the lips* *Ash: Let's have an encore of our own!! *Jaden: Right! *activates his Duel Disk* I summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!!!!! *Thunder Giant gets summoned* *Jeffrey: I got your back! *(Pikachu and Thunder Giant use electric attacks on Team Rocket, and the rope holding Mightyena and Kirlia breaks, causing them both to fall to the ground) * Jeffrey's Meowth: Here they come! * Butler: No magic show would be complete without a vanishing act!! And so we've saved the best for last!!! Dusclops!! Use Night Shade!!!! * Dusclops: *uses Night Shade on Team Rocket and pushes them away* * Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!!!!!!!!!! *DJ: We did it! *Aqua: *rushes to Xion* Xion!! Are you okay?!? *Xion: *hugs Aqua* I'm okay, Mommy. *Aqua: *smiles and hugs Xion back* Thank goodness. *Xion: *smiles* * Tammy and DJ: Xion!!!! *they pounce on Xion and lick her cheeks like mad* *Xion: *giggles and hugs them both* *DJ: We thought Team Rocket had you for sure. *Xion: I'm okay now. *Jeffrey: *hugs Xion* I'm glad you're safe. *Xion: *smiles and hugs Jeffrey* I love you, daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you too, Xion. *Bartok: *flies to Xion* I'm so glad you're safe now, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you for saving me, Bartok. *kisses him on the head* *Bartok: *smiles and blushes a bit* * Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: Bartok? Jeffrey and I owe you for saving Xion. *Bartok: It was nothing. Really. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I mean it, buddy. Merlock at Power *Jaden: You know what stinks about you, Merlock?!? You spent your whole life obsessing over having what you want be granted to you, because you can't stand to have things not go your way, and that makes you a spoiled brat in my eyes!!!! *Merlock: ....!!!! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH BLASPHEMY?!?!!? *Jaden: You've just proven my point, you walking fossil!!! *Merlock: You'll pay for that!!!! Jirachi?!?! I wish for you to banish that boy off this planet!!! *Jirachi: ...!!! No!! I don't want to!!! Please!!! *Merlock: DO IT!!!! *Jirachi: *struggles to fight it* I'm sorry about this, Jaden!!! *Jaden: I.... I understand.... *(Jirachi is forced to grant the wish, and a black hole appears that starts drawing Jaden to it with it's mighty force) *Jaden: *screams he's carried into the black hole* *(Jeffrey turns into his dragon form and flies in after Jaden) *Merlock: *laughs from this* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *flies to Jaden and grabs him* Hang on!! *Jaden: Jeffrey!! Don't worry about me!! Stop that Groudon and Merlock!!! Save yourself!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: NO! NOT WITHOUT YOU!!! I'm not leaving you!!! *manages to fly out of the black hole, carrying Jaden* *Jaden: *hangs on tight* *(Using all of his speed and strength, Dragon-Jeffrey gets Jaden and himself out of the black hole) *Merlock: *still laughs unaware of what happened* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *flies behind Merlock and roars at him* *Merlock: ....!!! WHAT?!?!?! I wished you away!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: It takes more than a wish to kill us!!! *angrily breathes fire at Merlock* *Merlock: *uses his Talisman to turn into an eagle and flies for it* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls, then looks at Jaden* He's not getting away! Hang on tight! *flies after Merlock* *Jaden: *hangs on tight to Dragon-Jeffrey's skin* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *roars as he flies after Merlock* Merlock's Tailsman *Rainbow Dash: Hey, guys. Look what I managed to swipe. *holds out Merlock's Talisman* *DJ: ...? Is that...? *Jaden: Yeah. *takes it* It's Merlock's Talisman. *Tammy: Whoa. *Xion: Merlock must have dropped it when he got destroyed with the fake Groudon. *Beetles: What do you want to do with it? *Jaden: ...... Lock it up with the other restricted items. *Jeffrey: Good plan. This power should never used by anyone. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531